It's Time
by J. Hicks
Summary: It's Sam's wedding....
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe I'm here today, how could she ask me to do this? It's killing me to be here, yet I know that I wouldn't be anywhere else. If nothing else, I AM her friend. I guess that's why they made me best man. Dad's walking her down the aisle right now. If I don't really pay attention to my surroundings I can pretend she's walking towards me. Hmm, I wonder if they'll mind me still calling Jacob 'Dad'? the ceremony seems to fly by, and I only hear the I do's.

Is it my imagination, or when she said 'I do' did she look at me for just a second, and was the catch really in her voice? It must be me, I'm grasping at straws here. One of these days I'm going to kill Daniel, I really am. If he hadn't of brought Aaron to that barbecue, Sam never would have met him.

Before I know it, it's time to give my speech at the reception dinner. I hadn't forgotten this part of the tradition, but somehow I always pictured Daniel giving the toast at Sam's wedding. I stand up, and for the first time realize what a large crowd it really is. The bride's side is mostly SGC personnel. I stand up and clear my throat. I can see the sympathetic looks from everyone who knew about my feelings. Then I begin to speak.

"Well, when I met Sam I never thought I'd be giving the best man's toast at her wedding.." ain't that the truth. I fell in love with Sam on first sight, and at the time I figured it would be Kawalsky up here saying how stupid Sam is for falling for an old guy like me. A new wave of pain hits my heart at that thought.

"I guess it would be safe to say that we...well we just didn't get along well at first. I had a problem with scientists and she had a problem with macho male CO's." This gains a few chuckles.

"She told me I'd like her once I got to know her, and she was right. Now I can't even imagine my life without her." More smiles from the Groom's side, and sets of downcast eyes from the SGC members. They realize what this is costing me.

"One time an alien told me to always follow your heart, no matter what the consequences, because if you don't you'll regret it." This earns me two sets of glaring eyes and laughs from everyone. The SGC members know I'm telling the truth, and everyone else thinks it's a joke. General Hammond is glaring at me for my little slip about classified information, and I'm receiving a glare through Jacob's eyes, that I just know is coming from Selmac because I didn't follow her advice.

"I know now that this is true. I once let the person I love go, but I'm glad Sam didn't. She deserves to be happy. So, a toast to keeping your dreams alive, and to being happy, may no one ever stand in your way." I say and as I sit down, I can feel all the sympathetic looks from those around me.

We had the customary first dance of the bride and groom, and then the dance I forgot about. The bride and the best man, and the groom and the maid of honor. Funny, once again I always thought it would be Daniel here dancing with Sam, and me there dancing with Janet-not Aaron.

"Jack, I want you to know that I did let the person I love go."

"It doesn't seem like it." I say.

"Jack, a relationship between us would have been futile. It never would have worked out, you know that right."

"Maybe it would have, maybe it wouldn't have, but even if it didn't wouldn't it be worth it to have had the true love of your life, even if it was just for a little while?" I ask her, and even to my own ears it sounds like I'm pleading with her to agree, to tell me that this hasn't happened yet, that we still have a chance.

"Yeah, it would have been, but now we only have this song. It was forbidden by regulations, and we would have eventually been torn apart. Just be with me right now, it's all I can ever have." I can see the fear in her eyes, the fear that I will say no to this simple request. As if I could.

I could be really cruel to her, and tell her what General Hammond told me before the wedding. He told me that I should have listened to Selmac. She had cleared it with him before she told me. Selmac told the president that if the frat reg wasn't bent for certain officers the Tok'ra would no longer be allies with the Tau'ri. It was a bluff, but the president fell for it. We wouldn't have been torn apart, but I can't tell her that. I think General Hammond only told me so I would stop the wedding.

It's now that I realize what a coward I am; I was so worried that Sam would reject me that I just lost her forever.

Sam sinks deeper into my arms, and we're barely swaying. To anyone on the groom's side this will look very strange, but everyone on Sam's side sees this for what it is. This is our day in the sun, this is our goodbye, and all because I'm a complete coward. I realize just how perfect Sam fits into my arms, almost as if we were made for this fit, and maybe we were. I've realized this too late, however, and the song ends all to soon. It's time for me to let Sam go, for us both to move on, but as I go and dance with Janet I realize that I never will. I can't. It may be time to love another, but I can't, not when the woman I love keeps sending me that look of longing over her new husband's shoulder. Aaron may have her for this life, but I know my time will come.

THE END

Does anyone want a sequel?


	2. Time to Move On

Jacob's POV

Three months. That's how long it's been since I walked my only daughter down the aisle towards the man she loved so that she could marry a man she doesn't. Three months ago I heard the catch in her voice as she said 'I do.' Three months since I saw her glance at Jack during her vows. Three months since Jack's bullshit wedding toast. Sam let the one she loves go too, and no one knows that better than me.

"Except maybe me."

"Oh shut up Selmac!" I think back. While on Earth I tend not to talk to Selmac out lout directly. People start to think you're crazy after you talk to yourself for a while.

It's been three months since Sam and Aaron said their vows, yet nothing has changed between Sam and Jack. That's a lie. The flirting between them has settled down a bit, but only a bit. There's also a sadness that laces everything now.

The changes are so subtle that only the people who knew them best have noticed. He still tells his obscenely stupid jokes for her, and she still laughs for him, but his smile never quite reaches his eyes, and hers' doesn't light up the room like it used to. Before there was always hope that they would find a way around the military regulations, but now they have to get around morals as well.

Part of me wishes that even though it's against the fifth commandment and everything I've ever taught her to believe, that she would sleep with Jack. I found out that Aaron is sterile, hey being a General in the Air Force has to come in handy some time. Maybe Sam would end up pregnant and that would push them together.

I know it's time for both of them to move on, but I would willingly burn in hell for all of eternity if it would make my Sammy happy. It's time for them both to move on, but they don't. They don't because you can't move on from the one person you truly love-your soul mate.

It's been three months since George told Jack what Selmac had done. Three months since both Jack and Sam were too cowardly to stop the wedding from taking place. Three months since Sam through another obstacle in their way, and this just might be the one they can't make it over.

I wonder if God is throwing all these wrenches into the clockwork for a reason. Maybe, this is the path you have to take to obtain true happiness. One thing's for sure. Shakespeare never said a truer word than when he said "The course of true love never did run smooth."

Three months since Sam vowed her life to Aaron. Six years since she vowed it to Jack. Three months since I saw a piece of Jack die in his eyes. They no longer have that twinkle that was all for her. Three months ago I realized that even though it's time to move on they can't because they loved each other so much. They, however, have realized that just a little too late.

THE END


	3. Time for Remembering

Daniel's POV

I remember what it was like before. I remember all the flirting, longing glances, and all the simple touches that meant more than they seemed. That was pre-wedding. Six months ago.

Then I remember what it has been like since that day. The flirting is still there, just an a lower level, many more longing glances, and an unthinkable amount of touches that mean so much more than anyone could possibly imagine.

To anyone outside the SGC this would seem strange behavior from a married woman and her C.O. They would probably think that they are having an affair, they might even go so far as calling her a whore. Yet, those of us who knew them pre-wedding know they're not. If they were having an affair all the glances and touches would stop. Besides, the SGC members remember that this is who they are. This is all they can have now, so they settle for it. Come to think about it, this is all they ever could have.

I do know however that if something misfortunate were to happen to Aaron it would not be like this for long. I can still remember the day that Jack confessed what a spineless coward he is to me and Teal'c. It was about two months after Sam's wedding, and he got well and truly drunk as soon as she set foot out of the house to go back to him. Before the wedding she would have spent the night along with us, but she couldn't anymore. Jack told Teal'c and I what Selmac had done.

I don't think Jack is a spineless coward. Jack's heart is just afraid of being broken again. He was so afraid that he'd lose Sam if he told her, so he couldn't do it. His heart has become reserved to the fact that he can't have her, and because of this he had been willing to have her as just a friend. He would have had her friendship rather than nothing at all because of a stupid mistake.

So, six months ago Sam got married to Aaron, three months ago Jacob came to me asking if either of them had moved on yet, and about a month in a half ago Sam did something to upset our system. She spent the night at Jack's house with us after one of our poker nights. She's stayed for every one since.

We had a delicate balance before that night, but by staying she made it even more fragile. Their flirting and touches have escalated to full-scale once again. There's a tension in the air that even the SGC grapevine won't touch. Something is going to happen to completely disrupt our little balance, and it's going to happen soon. I don't know if it will make a change for the better or the worse, but I do know that things will never be quite the same ever again.

I remember what it was like then, and one day I will probably remember what it is like now, but the question is: What will it be like then?

THE END

So what did everyone think?


	4. Time for Leaving

Sam's POV

It's time for me to leave the SGC. I don't want to, but I don't have a choice anymore. I've allowed myself to get to close to Jack. Way to close. It's not only against regulations now, but it's against both of our morals as well.

I've been neglecting Aaron ever since that night three months ago when I stayed over on our poker night. I go for days without seeing him sometimes. He's had the flu for a little over a month now, and I haven't even bothered to worry about him. Then again he is a doctor, he should be able to keep himself healthy.

Last night I had once again left Aaron at home, and I went over to Jack's house. It was the first day that was actually warm so Jack had decided to have a barbecue. If it wasn't for Daniel and his timing who knows what would have happened? He stopped our accidental kissing from progressing any further, and it's a good thing too. I could feel the same passion and desire coming from Jack that was coming from me. I've never had that with Aaron.

I just wish I didn't have to leave the SGC, hell I wish I didn't have to leave SG-1 let alone the whole project, but I have to. I have to because I want Jack so much that I feel physical pain when he's not in a room with me. Maybe if I get away from him, get away from the temptation, I can be happy with Aaron.

One of these days I'm going to kill Daniel. He brought Aaron to our first barbecue last year, but it's still my fault. I'm still the one who married him, married a man I didn't love just because I couldn't have the one I do. The strange thing is I DO love Aaron, just not the same way I love Jack. I love him like I love Teal'c or Daniel. Maybe a little less because they're family.

Hopefully if I leave I can find a way to love Aaron that much. So tomorrow I'll hand in my resignation to General Hammond. Aaron and I will move someplace out of state, I'll go and work in a private firm somewhere, and I'll be bored out of my mind. It won't be anything like the SGC or going through the 'gate, but then again nothing can ever compare to that.

As of tomorrow I leave my family, my friends, and my work behind. I'll leave my Jack, my Colonel behind as well. It is time for me to leave the SGC, but I don't know how I will.

THE END


	5. Time to be Together

Aaron's POV

Sam was going to leave the SGC for me. I know she was, but I couldn't let her. She loved her life there, and she loved the people there as well. Sometimes I wonder if that was such a great idea.

Then again after last month she would have had to go back there anyway. My "flu" as we believed it to be turned out to be a strange new form of Hepatitis. If it hadn't of been for the Tok'ra I would probably be dead now.

Right now I am camped out with SG-1 and Jacob on a planet controlled by a powerful goa'uld system lord. Jack and I are on watch, and over the time I've known him he has become more than just Sam's friend. He's become mine as well. With this thought I look over to where Sam sleeps.

"Tomorrow it will be one day from the day you married her." My symbiote Ramisha tells me.

"I know that Ramisha. Trust me I don't need a reminder." I think back, looking back to Sam's sleeping form. She's drooling a bit, and I lean over to wipe it away. When I lean back Jack is looking at me. The look in his eyes is halfway between sympathy and gratitude. He doesn't begrudge me this simple pleasure because he's been where I am now, and he doesn't plan on being here ever again.

If he ever is, I will have to severely beat him. I didn't give Sam up for nothing.

"Maybe he has become your friend because you gave up Sam."

"Ramisha that fact may have helped our friendship along, but we were already on that path when I gave her up. Besides he had resigned himself to the fact he couldn't have her. He didn't try to take her away, he was just happy to be her friend. I think that's why I gave her up. I knew he could make her happy, and he loved her enough to let her go." I'm almost in tears having this debate with Ramisha.

I look in Jack's direction, and I see him staring at me.

"Thank you." He says.

"I don't think I've ever told you that."

"You're welcome, but it should be me thanking you." He looks puzzled when I say this so I continue.

"You've made Sam happier than I could ever imagine. There is just a glow in her eyes and it's because of you." I say, and I'm shocked at how sincere I am about it.

"Well you're welcome too then. I always knew Sam and I would have a time to be together, I just didn't think it would be in this lifetime." He says and after finishing that sentence we lapse into a companionable silence.

As I look at him I realize that this IS their time to be together, because with a love as pure as theirs is there is only a time of rightness and a time of wrongness. It's time for Jacob and Daniel's watch now, and before falling into unconsciousness I take one last look at what used to be MY sleeping angel.

My last thought before falling asleep is that maybe one day I can find a love that is so great it calls through the barrier's of time, age, and military regulations. After all they have their time to be together, now I want mine.

THE END

Aaron's situation is one that I have recently been in. I had to choose between a friendship with two different people, or having a guy. I chose the same way Aaron did. I figured it's better to have someone as a friend than not at all. This is how I cam up with the POV for this piece. If you've read this far in the series I commend you. I never thought I'd say this, but the series is done.


End file.
